The invention pertains to surveillance systems. In particular, it pertains to identifying and monitoring someone throughout a building or structure.
Other applications relating to similar technology include U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/034,696, filed Dec. 27, 2001, and entitled, “Surveillance System and Methods Regarding Same”, which is incorporated herein by reference; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/034,780, filed Dec. 27, 2001 and entitled “Method for Monitoring a Moving Object and System Regarding Same”, which is incorporated herein by reference; and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/034,761, filed Dec. 27, 2001 and entitled “Moving Object Assessment System and Method”, which is incorporated herein by reference.